It is known to provide privacy cubicles and partitions in public washrooms and change rooms. Conventional partition assemblies or systems usually have as their principal components all metal pillars or pilasters which are the vertical supports which function as the load carrying frame, as well as metal doors and divider panels. The cubicles and partitions are most frequently erected adjacent walls and room corners with the adjacent walls supporting various partition components as well as functioning as a side and/or the ends of the cubicles. The all metal construction of the partition components is disadvantageous in that to install conventional partition assemblies, it is necessary to premeasure and custom order the components of each partition assembly to precisely fit each separate installation. The necessity of premeasuring and ordering the components increases both the time and cost of installation of the partitions.
Conventional partition assemblies suffer a further disadvantage in that the metal components cannot readily be modified or trimmed to size once they have been manufactured. As such, miscalculations in measuring the installation site or changes in site dimensions with the finishing of wall tile, dry wall, countertops or the like may result in a preordered partition assembly which is too large or small to be installed at the intended site.
Conventional partition systems further incorporate a number of specialized parts for use in their erection. Typically different attaching members are used to attach partition divider panels to the pilasters, from those used to attach the divider panels to the wall. The requirement of increased numbers of specialized components makes the assembly of the divider systems more complex as well as increasing material costs.
Another difficulty with conventional divider systems exists in that the hinges which are used to attach the cubicle door frequently connect the door in such a manner that large gaps exist between the vertical edges of the door and the adjacent pilasters. These gaps deprive the user of the privacy which is intended by the partition system.